The Incident
by HekkoRules
Summary: Something had happened, something that turned Helga's life into ruin. The question everyone is dying to know is: What's going to happen? Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! So... Yeah I'm new to this whole "fan fiction" thing and yes this is my first fan fiction. It's very scary! O.o Haa! just kidding! But, seriously. So, I love Hey Arnold! and decided to create this fan fiction. I love to write so I figured "Hey Imma give it a shot!" But any way please be nice :O I greatly appreciate it... Anyway... This chapter is going to be the shortest chapter since it's kind of like a preliminary... I promise the other chapters will be longer... and better... Also, for any of you who want to try, I'd like to see people guess like what the incident was. Go on! I dare ya! XD Anyway, enjoy the first chapter and please tell me what you think and how I can improve. Go on! I can take it! I CAN HANDLE THE TRUTH! XD**

**Disclaimer: The wonderful and perfect world and characters of Hey Arnold! belong to Nickelodeon and the ever so wonderful Craig Bartlett...**

* * *

"No... No... NO!" The seventeen year old blonde violently awoke from her sleep, tears in her eyes. Every night it was the same routine – she would fall asleep fearful of the inevitable nightmare that replayed that same damn day... that dreadful incident.

For two weeks she suffered as the nightmares slowly became worse as the days progressed on. For two weeks she tried to contain the hurt, the pain, the despair. Now, she couldn't handle it anymore. Her blue, pristine eyes released the once held back tears and she, Helga G. Pataki, cried.

With her hands to her face and her body violently shaking, Helga sobbed for nearly thirty minutes until her alarm clock went off. Taking the alarm clock in her hands, she threw the object out her opened window, hitting the tree and smashing the clock to pieces.

She paused for a moment, breathing irregularly heavy, slowly bringing her knees to her chest, hugging them. She knew eventually she had to get up, no matter how much she didn't want to. Who ever wants to go to school? It didn't matter though. No matter what, she would always choose the forever taking 8 hours of school over staying home alone with Big Bob Pataki.

Big Bob and Miriam had actually divorced three years prior. Finally able to stay sober, Miriam had finally decided on the divorce, determined to make her life happy. The divorce hearings had taken months for only one reason: Helga. Miriam and Big Bob argued over the custody of their daughter, she being very concerned with her daughter's life and he only wanting to prove he had control. However, Big Bob gained full custody of Helga, the judge ruling against Miriam because of her previous alcoholic tendencies. This was devastating to Helga who had finally begun to like her mother since Miriam had become sober.

Miriam moved to another part of Hillwood where she can stay in remote distance to her youngest daughter, only able to see Helga once a month per agreement with Big Bob's custody decision. It was the only day a month when Helga actually enjoyed her home life.

Helga sighed inwardly. She knew that if she didn't get up now, then Big Bob would catch her before she went off the school. Slowly, she got up from her bed as quietly as possible for fear of waking up Big Bob.

She walked to her mirror and looked at her reflection. Staring at herself, an individual image came into her mind. Helga shut her eyes tight as another tear fell from her eyes. Even awake the nightmare haunted her. That day was _always_ there! She can't run, she can't hide. And all the while there was another thought on her mind: "It's all my fault."

* * *

**BUM BUM BUMMMM! What did ya think!? Huh! Please! I wanna know! O.o**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! WELCOME TO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF "THE INCIDENT!" YAYYYY! OKAY SO A QUICK RUN THROUGH ABOUT SOME THINGS. FOR ONE THING, I DECIDED THAT ALL THE CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO HAVE AN ITALICIZED SECTION AND A REGULAR SECTION. THE ITALICIZED SECTION IS GOING TO BE FLASHBACKS FROM TWO WEEKS AGO (SO BASICALLY IT'S GOING TO BE THE EVENTS THAT LED UP TO THE INCIDENT). THE REGULAR SECTION IS PRESENT DAY. SO YEAH...**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL HEY ARNOLD CHARACTERS AND LOCATIONS BELONG TO CRAIG BARTLETT AND NICKELODEON... AMELIA EARHART AND JOHN NASH ARE ACTUAL HISTORICAL FIGURES.**

* * *

"_Hey Pheebs, can you believe that Mr. Weirz assigned a five page essay due by the end of the week? I'm telling you, these teachers just love to torture us." _

"_Yeah, but Helga at least we get to choose the historical figure the essay is to be written about. It's not like he had to assign the person also."_

"_True that Pheebs, true that."_

_Helga Pataki and Phoebe Heyerdahl were in Phoebe's bedroom working on their homework assignments together. Having been there for two hours now, they had just completed both their advanced calculus assignment and their foreign language worksheet. They were presently moving to their history report. Both Phoebe and Helga were sprawled out across the floor using their laptops for research._

_Helga and Phoebe were both juniors in H.S. 118, and they both definitely matured physically and mentally since being nine years old. Helga grew to be 5'10 and her personality mellowed over the years. She is still the 'big-mouthed, tough, tomboyish' girl that her classmates refer to her as, but her bullying days were definitely more in the past. She still even participates in the football and baseball games with the guys. Along with a change in her personality, she physically matured, even surpassing her sister Olga. She still wears her hair in pig-tails and her pink bow, though she wears it more around her wrist as a bracelet instead of on her head. Instead of her usual pink dresses that she wore as a kid, she wears a standard pink t-shirt with blue jeans._

_Phoebe changed just as much. Phoebe grew to become 5'2, still much shorter than Helga. Her personality hadn't changed as much as Helga's did. She was still the smartest girl in the class on her way, obviously, to become valedictorian next year. Physically, Phoebe matured a bit, but not so much as Helga had. Phoebe's sense of style hadn't changed much since being nine years old, although occasionally she switches out her casual blue dress for a blue blouse and jeans._

"_So, Phoebe, who are you doing your essay on?"_

"_Oh! I'm doing my essay on the mathematician John Nash! You know he really is a wonderful role model. Even though he suffers from schizophrenia, which is a mental illness in which paranoia and even delusions could result, he is a highly intelligent individual who won the Nobel Memorial Prize in 1994 while working in Princeton University, and..."_

_Helga lifted up her hand slowly and closed her eyes. She then put them down again and looked up at Phoebe. "Pheebs... I just wanted the guys name not his whole life story and your whole report orally recited to me."_

"_Oh! Sorry Helga. I guess I just got really excited. His story really is amazing though!" Phoebe smiled, nay beamed at Helga, which elicited a small chuckle from Helga._

"_It's no problem Pheebs. I just had to stop you though. I mean criminy Phoebe you just got so into it I was afraid if I didn't stop you, you would continue talking about this John Nash guy for hours." Phoebe chuckled a bit at her friend's explanation._

"_I'm sorry Helga. So, who are you doing your essay on?"_

"_Amelia Earhart."_

"_The first female aviator to fly across the Atlantic?"_

"_Well doi Phoebe do you know any other Amelia Earharts?" Helga smirked at her friend and Phoebe chuckled in reply._

"_Well, no Helga I just assumed maybe you would do one of those wrestlers from Wrestle Mania."_

"_I was thinking about it, but then I decided to do someone who is kinda inspirational. Don't get me wrong those Wrestle Mania guys really showed me some awesome moves, but Amelia Earhart fought all odds and proved everybody wrong by being an aviator AND a female."_

"_Well, I think that's a great choice Helga!"_

_Helga smiled and went back to her computer for her research, as well as Phoebe. For a moment things went quiet, and the only thing to be heard was the sound of Helga's iTunes playing 'It's my Life' by Bon Jovi. It wasn't that they didn't want to talk to each other, but they had decided before the homework session began to keep the talking to a minimum to at least get some work done. Well, actually it was more Phoebe's decision, but Helga wanted to respect it none-the-less._

_Suddenly, Helga's phone went off as she received a text. Taking her phone, she looked at her phone to see who texted her. The phone read 'Football-Head.'_

"_Who is it Helga?"_

"_Oh it's just Arnold. He wants to know if I can come over to the Boarding House. Apparently, he accidentally took one of my books home from school and he wanted to know if I can come and pick it up."_

_The phone beeped again..._

"_And he just wants me to hang out also."_

_Phoebe giggled a bit at her friend. Arnold and Helga had been dating for almost six years, since fifth grade really. It all began during the San Lorenzo field trip the class went on with Mr. Simmons. Both Helga and Arnold wandered off, well more like snuck off to find Arnold's parents. They had been very successful in doing so also! Being alone with each other and even getting to know each other a bit more, Helga had told Arnold she loved him again, though not as passionately as on the FTi. She was very worried about Arnold's reaction though Arnold accepted his feelings for Helga and told her how he felt also. They've been together ever since. _

_Many people say it's because Helga was dating Arnold that she mellowed out over the years. Phoebe knew she mellowed out in more ways than one. Helga still writes her poetry, but the stalking and the shrine building has definitely stopped._

"_Sorry Pheebs. Is it okay if I go?"_

"_Of course Helga! Say 'hi' to Arnold for me."_

"_Can do Pheebs."_

_Helga left Phoebe's house drove to the Boarding House. The Boarding House looked exactly as it always had. Helga walked up to the Boarding House and knocked on the door, careful to stand out of the way for when all the animals ran out. Even after all these years, she still found it a little bizarre. _

_The door opened and, as if on cue, the animals barged out. In the doorway was Stella, Arnold's mother. _

"_Well, hello Helga dear. How are you?"_

"_I'm great Stella! I just came by to see Arnold."_

"_Oh, he's up in his room. Just go on up, you know the way."_

"_Thanks."_

_Helga went towards the stairs and began climbing. She stopped for a moment when she heard Stella call for her._

"_Oh! Helga?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Will you be staying for dinner? I'm making chicken pot pies."_

"_Is it okay if I do?" Stella smiled at Helga. This was usually normal for Helga to ask. Helga loved being a part of the family... ARNOLD'S family. It was the only place where she felt loved. Well, there and at Miriam's apartment now that Miriam was actually sober and spent a lot of time with Helga. Sometimes, however, Helga felt like she was interrupting something and didn't want to become a bother._

"_Helga it is ALWAYS okay for you to stay for dinner or for any other reason." Helga smiled. Yup, definitely felt loved._

"_Thanks Stella."_

"_Anytime sweety."_

_Helga continued to walk up the stairs. Now in the hallway, she was greeted by Mr. Hyunh and Ernie._

"_Hey Helga!" Ernie said in his usual way. "Yes, hello Helga!" said Mr. Hyunh._

"_Hey Ernie. Hey Mr. Hyunh."_

_Helga continued to walk down the hallway to Arnold's bedroom when she heard something very familiar since the last time she was there._

"_But Susie!"_

"_No Oskar. I am done."_

"_But Susie! Who's going to make my sandwiches for me?"_

"_Oh Oskar!" Susie reprimanded._

_Susie Kokoshka had finally decided to leave Oskar. Susie had never really thought of a divorce before, but after talking to Helga about Big Bob and Miriam's divorce, Susie decided that it was finally time to move on and actually be happy for herself. _

_Coming out of the room with some more things, Susie saw Helga._

"_Oh! Hello Helga! How are you?"_

_''I'm doing fine Susie. Do you need some help?"_

"_Oh no dear I am fine thank you." Susie walked out to the stairs and out of the hallway. Helga smiled, proud of Susie for finally doing something for herself and not just for Oskar._

_Helga kept walking up to Arnold's room. Finally getting outside his room, she knocks briefly. There was no sound. She figured maybe he went to the bathroom and would be back a little later. Helga shrugged and decided to open the door for herself and just wait for Arnold to come back to his room. She put her hand on the door knob and opened the door..._

* * *

Helga is now dressed for school. Since the incident two weeks ago, she stopped dressing the same way. She no longer wore the pink bow anymore and started to completely dress in black. She didn't wear her hair in pigtails anymore, but had actually cut it extremely short and wore it in a pixie style. She even dyed it black! Many people felt that the incident had caused Helga to snap.

Being dressed, Helga grabbed her school books and backpack and went downstairs to the kitchen. She tried to be as quiet as possible. If Big Bob were to awaken, all hell would break loose. After grabbing an apple for breakfast, Helga left the house and began walking to school.

Helga didn't have her car anymore and was subjected to walk to the high school. There was a shortcut, but she tried to avoid it at all costs. The shortcut went through Arnold's street, and she honestly has been avoiding the Boarding House for the past two weeks.

Helga looked down as she kept walking to the school. Tears threatened her eyes, but she always tried to hold them back. As she kept walking, her mind was on re-run as the same thoughts came into her head: 'It's all my fault. Why!? Why did this have to happen? If... If I... Oh my God! It's all my fault! I never should have... I...'

Helga was now at the school, early as usual. It's not that Helga just loved getting to school earlier than everyone else, she just tried to avoid a certain person. Going up to the school and going to her locker, Helga couldn't focus on anything school related. She was beginning to fail all her classes from not turning in any assignments. She had even stopped writing her poetry! She had lost her inspiration.

Helga closed her locker and went to the classroom, sitting down in her desk. She sat there waiting for the day the begin for at least 45 minutes. When the bell rang for class to start, Helga wasn't all there. The same thoughts were in her mind as always. The day pretty much passed by like all the other days before in the last two weeks. Teachers would ask for the homework assignments to be handed in, in which she wouldn't have it, then they would lecture her about doing her homework. Afterwards, the teachers would begin their lesson plans and Helga would zone out. The bell would ring for class to end, and the cycle would begin all over again in the next class.

During the day, Phoebe always tried to talk to Helga, although not sharing a single class with her made it extremely difficult. Plus, Helga always tried to avoid her, knowing very well what Phoebe would say. Not only that, the other classmates talked about Helga and the way she changed.

"I think this is absolutely horrid! I mean seriously still? She needs to get over it already." Rhonda had said snidely.

Helga could hear everything that Rhonda said, but never made any motion to do anything about it. Instead she just continued walking in her zombie like manner, always holding back the tears in her eyes.

"Oh Rhonda..." Lila began, "I'm ever so certain the Helga should take as much time as she needs... This has been hard on her."

"Yeah baby cakes. How would you feel if..." Curly was about to finish his sentence when Rhonda bursted in.

"Oh _please_ Curly, when will you get over me already!"

"Never! -Purr-"

Helga just kept walking down the hallway. She didn't care anymore what everyone else thought about her, because she knew who she was.. or at least thought who she was. 'I'm nothing but... but...' Helga inwardly sighed.

The day had gone by just as any other day. Helga went to her classes, lost her focus, avoided lunch, and avoided Phoebe.

Being the end of the day, Helga went to her locker, having skipped her last class. She just wanted to go home before anybody else came out of the classes. At her locker Helga looked at her school materials, again losing focus on what her homework was.

'It doesn't matter anyway.'

"So, Helga. Are we going to talk or what?"

Helga froze at the words. The familiar voice, the voice she wanted to avoid.

"No, Phoebe I don't want to talk."

Phoebe continued to stare down her best friend, not budging. She wasn't about to give up, and she most certainly wasn't about to let Helga continue to avoid a conversation she needed.

Helga closed her locker and began to walk away.

'Oh no! I don't think so Helga!'

Phoebe ran past Helga and stood her ground. She wasn't about to let her get away. It had taken Phoebe forever to find Helga to try to talk to her and Phoebe wasn't about to let Helga pass by. Phoebe looked at Helga, obviously very angry.

"Helga, you misunderstand. You don't actually have a choice."

Helga continued to stare down Phoebe, an expression of shock on her face at Phoebe's bold suddenness.

"Helga... We need to talk."

* * *

**OKAY SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? COME ON... BE HONEST :) I LOVE POSITIVE CRITICISM! IT MAKES ME A BETTER WRITER! :D ANYWAY... REVIEW? :O**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously on the last installment of "The Incident," during the flashback Helga had went to the Boarding House to see Arnold and in the present time Phoebe finally caught Helga and demands to talk to her... O.o So yes, I am terribly sorry for like doing this soooo late. It's hard to update and maintain sports, school, and scuba diving! Honestly -_- but look I did it! :D and I promise to update earlier for now on... or at least once a week... hopefully at least twice. Anyway like OMG! So yeah enjoy this you geek baits! It's beautiful O.o So enjoy this wonderful chapter 3 and don't forget to tip your waitress. Now I know what you must be thinking, "what does that have to do with anything?" Absolutely nothing :)**

**Disclaimer: All Hey Arnold! character belong to the almighty Craig Bartlett and his sidekick Nickelodeon (what?) :O**

* * *

_Helga shrugged and decided to open the door for herself and just wait for Arnold to come back to his room. She put her hand on the door knob and opened the door, stepping inside. She glanced around, noticing that indeed Arnold was not there. Motioning to the bed, Helga took a seat on the side ultimately swinging her legs over and laying down on the sheets. 'Arnold's sheets!' _

_Arnold's bedroom hadn't changed at all since fourth grade. Everything was still controlled by the universal remote control, even the couch! There were a few miscellaneous items here and there that were changed to keep up with the times. For example, his old computer was switched out for a desktop Mac that his parents had given him for his 17__th__ birthday. The photos around his room also change as the years passed by now involving his grandparents, his parents, Gerald, and Helga. In reality, Arnold's bedroom was coveted by every boy in his class. It was the ultimate bachelor's pad!_

_Helga sighed a bit. Ten minutes had already passed and Arnold wasn't back yet. At this point, Helga was a bit annoyed. _

_'Either Arnold has the worst constipation I have ever seen, and I should know because I take constipation medicine, or he isn't coming and this was some stupid ass prank from Sid or Harold. When I get my hands on them I'll...' _

_Some of you may be thinking,"Come on Helga, a prank?"Actually, a few years ago Sid and Harold had done something similar to what was happening now. It was about a week after Arnold and Helga celebrated their four year anniversary two years ago. Somehow, Arnold was dense enough to not notice that Harold and Sid texted Helga and asked her to come over the boarding house. Arnold, however, was at the arcade with the guys and didn't get to the boarding house until 3 hours after Helga got there. _

_When Arnold got home and to his room, he saw a sleeping Helga on his bed. He didn't know what she was doing there. He kissed Helga on the forehead, which must have scared her a bit because she violently woke up and accidentally hit him in the gut. She apologized at first, but then realized how long she had waited for him before falling asleep and yelled at him. All things considered, he was very confused. Arnold explained to Helga what had probably happened. To make a long flashback short, Sid and Harold didn't go to school for the rest of the week. Let's just say that because Helga mellowed out over the years, seeing an angry Helga was even scarier than back in elementary school._

_Helga was now sitting up on Arnold's bed. She could have sworn she saw someone on his roof! Standing up and walking to the stairs to the skylight exit window, Helga slowly opened it and went onto the roof. What came next she definitely didn't expect. _

_Arnold was wearing a black tuxedo, or part of it, the jacket being carefully hung over one of the chairs, and a bow tie with his hair slicked back. He was putting a pink and red bouquet of flowers on a small circular table that was covered with a pink table cloth. There were two plates that were covered by cloches, two wine glasses, and even a bottle of sparkling apple cider._

_Helga was thoroughly confused and just stood there watching Arnold meticulously place the flowers in the center of the table, after which he turned around._

_Arnold was a little shocked to see Helga just standing there wide-eyed. He just looked at Helga and chuckled a bit under his breath._

_'I love it when a surprise her so much like this.'_

_Hearing Arnold chuckle brought Helga out of her confusion. She still didn't really know what to do, so she crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrow, as if demanding a response. She wasn't angry, she was just at a loss for words. Arnold understood what she wanted. She didn't have to ask him what was going on, he could see it in her facial expression that she wanted some answers._

_'She is so beautiful. Why am I so lucky.' Arnold smiled and opened his mouth to speak, though Helga impatiently cut him off._

"_Hello Arnold. Care to explain what is going on?"_

"_Well..." Arnold began, "How about you sit down right here in this seat," he motioned to the chair without the tuxedo jacket and pulled it out, "and I'll explain it to you."_

_Helga's arms dropped. She didn't want to give in to Arnold's charm. 'But, damn it he's so freaking cute!'_

_Helga walked over to the chair and sat down, prompting Arnold to push the chair in. Helga couldn't help but smile at this little thing he had done. 'Damn him. Damn him and his chivalrousness.'_

_Arnold saw the smile on Helga's face. 'I love that smile.' Arnold leaned over and kissed Helga softly on the cheek. She couldn't help but sigh! Arnold chuckled again and let go of the chair, moving to stand in front of Helga. _

"_Well, Helga." Helga turned her head to face Arnold. She could see that Arnold was a little nervous about explaining it to her. 'Probably because he didn't expect me right now. He probably wasn't prepared for me to show up at that moment and didn't get to fully prepare for whatever is happening right now'_

"_To start off, you know that today is the 15__th__ of April, right?"_

_Helga nodded her head, prompting Arnold to continue to speak._

"_Okay, and you know that Rhonda planned this whole party thing on the 18__th__, right?"_

_Helga nodded her head again, a little more slowly. It was no surprise that the princess wanted to throw a huge 'Happy Anniversary' party for Helga and Arnold. It wasn't that Rhonda particularly liked Helga, though she did like Arnold, it was more like Rhonda wanted the ability to throw a huge party. Sometime after finding out about the party, Helga discovered that Lila had actually came up with the idea, after kind of manipulating Rhonda into thinking it would make her 'ever so much' more popular, something that Helga actually was kind of proud of._

_Helga and Lila weren't necessarily friends, but something had come out of the San Lorenzo trip back in fifth grade. Helga and Lila got along better now than back when they were kids, hanging out occasionally together with Phoebe and even having study groups together. In other words, Helga actually doesn't mind 'Little Miss Perfect.'_

"_Okay, so Helga... Well... Um..."_

"_Arnold just tell me what's going on before I turn sixty." Helga smirked a bit, hoping that would allow Arnold to be a little more at ease. Seeing Arnold smirk a bit also, Helga knew he was a little more calmer now to continue._

"_Well Helga, every year I always plan something for our anniversary, and every year you beat me to it! I've always tried being the first one to say 'Happy Anniversary,' I tried to plan that one party that one year, which you ended up surprising ME with a party, and somehow you always outshine my gifts. So, this year I thought to myself 'this is the year!' And well, again, I was beat to it, except by Rhonda this time who is throwing us a 'surprise' anniversary party, although I'm pretty sure somehow you would have beat me to it also. But, I wanted to do something special this year, because I love you Helga and you deserve the best. So, I thought about it for maybe a month and decided to plan this little dinner a few days before our actual anniversary. An early anniversary if you will. So, Happy Anniversary Helga G. Pataki."_

_Helga stared at Arnold, tears forming in her eyes. Seeing this, Arnold became worried he had done or said something wrong. It wasn't his intention to make Helga upset, he just tried to do something for her; to make things perfect._

"_Helga, I'm so sorry. I..."_

"_Sorry? Sorry! Why are you sorry? This is the sweetest, kindest, most romantic thing anybody has ever done for me!" Helga got up from her chair and jumped into Arnold's arms, hugging him with as much passion as her body could allow. "Arnold! I love you so much!"Arnold smiled broadly, and hugged Helga back, equaling her strength and passion. _

"_And I love you Helga."_

_They stayed in this position for quite a while before Arnold pulled back a bit and looked into Helga's beautiful blue eyes._

_'I love her eyes, I love her hair, I just absolutely love this woman! Helga, please never change.'_

_'Oh Arnold! My beloved, my love God, the love of my life! How can you think you have made me upset? How? You are perfect and I love you with every fiber in my being, with every breath I take. I would be nothing without you, miserable, alone. You give me strength and you are my happiness. Oh how I love you Arnold!'_

_Arnold pulled Helga in for a kiss. It wasn't heated, just a simple slow kiss, something the both of them both felt was just as perfect. Helga wrapped her arms around Arnold neck, pulling him in closer and Arnold likewise tightened his grip around Helga's waist to pull her closer. They both shared this moment for a while before Arnold reluctantly pulled away, earning a small pout from Helga._

"_I'm sorry Helga, but I really don't want the food to get cold. Plus, there are more surprises."_

_Helga smiled and nodded her head. "That's good Football-head! I'm starving anyway!" Helga walked over to the able and sat back down in her seat, with Arnold following to his seat. "What are we eating? Wait! Wouldn't your mom be mad if we eat something before she makes her chicken pot pie?"_

"_Well Helga, I wasn't sure if when I made the food that, you know, the boarding house would smell like, well, chicken pot pie, so I had my mom ask that just in case... So then you wouldn't figure out what was going on before hand. You do have a tendency to know exactly what I'm up to..."_

"_So true Football-head. Well, then lets dig in!"_

_Arnold couldn't help but smile. For a long time, Helga and Arnold sat, talked, and ate together as Arnold's iPod played some music. _

"_Oh my goodness! Arnold, you're songs are so sappy!" 'But I love them anyway.'_

"_Well, I just figured you would like the songs, since, you know, most of them are Disney songs." 'You know you love them Helga.'_

_Helga gasped as the next song came on, earning a chuckle from Arnold._

"_Arnold! Holy shit! I love this song!"_

"_I know." Arnold smiled, watching Helga sing along to the words of the song._

"_And at last I see the light. And it's like the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light. And it's like the sky is new. And it's warm and real and bright. And the world has somehow shifted."_

_By now, Helga was so into the song that she didn't notice Arnold get up from the table and go into his bedroom from the skylight. She just continued to sing along to the song with her eyes closed. _

_As the song came to the end, Helga opened her eyes and noticed Arnold was missing. Multiple things ran through her head at once. _

_'Where's Arnold? Oh my God! What if he hated my singing!? Wait, but he's heard my singing before and told me that he's loved my singing... Maybe he just needed to go to the bathroom... Maybe... But what if-'_

_Her thoughts were cut short seeing Arnold come back from the skylight. Inwardly sighing, Helga was very relieved to see Arnold come back, smiling and holding a small present in his hands. Sitting down again, Arnold handed Helga the small present._

"_Happy Anniversary Helga."_

"_Oh Arnold! But I don't have your present with me!"_

"_Helga, I don't need a present."_

"_Yeah, right. You're still getting one, Football-head."_

"_Whatever you say, Helga."_

_Helga couldn't help, but smile at this Arnold-like response._

"_You're right! It is whatever I say."_

_Arnold just chuckled at this response, and Helga motioned to open her present. Opening the small package, Helga brought her hands to her mouth and gasped. Arnold liked this response. 'I mean, that's a good sign. Right?'_

"_Oh my... Arnold... It's... It's beautiful!"_

_Helga pulled out a gold heart locket. It had a beautiful flower design on it with little diamond accents all around the flower, emphasizing it. In the center of the flower was a small heart shaped diamond. On the back of the locket it said 'H & A Forever.'_

"_Arnold..."_

"_Wait, Helga. Open it."_

_Helga slowly opened up the locket. Seeing what was inside just made her lose all control as the tears slowly streamed down her face. The locket had a photo of Helga and Arnold in the park together about a month ago. Arnold was kissing her cheek and holding her tightly from behind as Helga was smiling broadly with her eyes shut. On the cover there was a small note:_

_'Helga,_

_I have known you for as long as I can remember. From the moment I saw you standing in the rain covered in dirt saying something about liking that wonderful pink bow of yours to now. I should've always known I loved you. I'm glad we are finally together, and I will love you always and forever._

_With eternal love, _

_Arnold'_

_Arnold was now kneeling down and using his thumbs to wipe the tears from Helga's cheeks. During this whole thing, Helga openly cried. If it wasn't for the smile on her face, Arnold may have mistakenly though he had upset her, being the dense character he is._

"_Helga?"_

_Helga looked up from the locket and stared into Arnold's green eyes._

_'Those beautiful absolutely wonderful compassionate green eyes. The ones of my one true love. Oh how I love those eyes. How I wish to look into them for all eternity. Arnold! How I love you Arnold...'_

_Helga smiled broadly, and Arnold smiled back._

"_Helga- Mmmm"_

_Helga's lips clashed against Arnold's heatedly, hungrily, and it had taken Arnold a while to realize what had happened and reciprocate. Helga ended up leaning in further and further accidentally leaning too far pushing Arnold down onto his back on the roof floor and Helga landing on top of him. _

"_Ow..."_

"_Sorry, Arnold."_

"_It's okay, Helga."_

_Helga looked down and smiled at Arnold, initiating yet another kiss..._

* * *

Helga continued to stare down Phoebe, an expression of shock on her face at Phoebe's bold suddenness.

"Helga... We need to talk."

"Phoebe, please! I can't. If you are my friend, then please! Phoebe, I am constantly reliving that fucking damn day. It repeats itself in my head constantly! Every time I sleep, do something else, any time! I can't forget that blasted day no matter how hard I try! And I can't talk about that day. Whenever I think about it, I break down! It was all my fault Phoebe! The reason it all happened, why it happened, and the results that followed because of my own fucking stupidity! Please, Phoebe just leave me alone!"

During this time, Phoebe could see the change in Helga's facial expression. Phoebe had never known Helga to cry, or at least show her depression. Seeing Helga now, crying the way she was, her mascara running down her face, Phoebe's heart broke. Phoebe knew just about as much as everybody else knew about what had happened two some two weeks ago, but she knew there was more to it, a part that Helga didn't want to share, a part that Helga put upon herself to avoid sharing her pain and spreading the burden of just knowing the truth about what had happened. But, Phoebe knew she couldn't let her best friend go through this ordeal on her own. Phoebe grabbed Helga's arm and pulled her through the school hallway. She was never known to skip a class, ever, but her best friend needed her more than Phoebe needed her advance calculus class.

Despite Phoebe's small figure, she successfully pulled Helga, against her will if I may add, out of H.S. 118 and into her car. Helga struggled to get out of the car, she couldn't! Being in a car right now scared Helga more than anything else and she wanted nothing more than to just bail and leave Phoebe there. However, Phoebe being quite prepared for Helga to try to escape her car, had made it impossible for anybody to get out of the car through any other door except the driver's side, and Phoebe was fully prepared to stand her ground and prevent Helga from getting past her.

'Helga you may not understand this now, but this for your own good!'

"Damn it Phoebe! Why do you have to do this?! And why the hell do you have to be so smart and make sure every fucking door in the God forsaken car doesn't open from the inside?!"

"It's called 'child lock' Helga, and like I said earlier... We have to talk!"

Helga stopped struggling and sat still in the car. She didn't want to talk! What part of that did Phoebe miss?! Why can't everyone just leave her alone! Why does everyone have to think they know everything? Helga continued to cry, just more silently now, small tears hear and there falling down her face.

"Helga, can't you see that I'm concerned about you? And it's not just me! Everyone is concerned. Gerald-"

Helga looked up at Phoebe with a mixture of fear, shock, and dread. Phoebe has been dating Gerald for just about 3 years after both of them finally admitted their feelings for each other. Now, to Helga, that wasn't a problem. She always though that Gerald and Phoebe seemed kind of perfect for each other, though Helga did have to do some major threatening. Gerald definitely didn't want to lose a major part of his body, if you know what I mean. But, that wasn't the problem at the moment. The problem was what Gerald would think of Helga if he ever found out the truth, the small amount of truth that Helga had been keeping to herself for the last two weeks.

"Phoebe! No! Don't talk about Gerald, please! I don't want to know! God, he must fucking hate me! I mean look what I did! Me! He must hate everything about me and just wishes it were me instead... instead..."

"Helga! Calm down! Gerald is just as concerned as I am. In fact, he always tries to find you some time during lunch, but he never can. He wants to talk to you Helga. You're not the only one who's hurting! We all are! But it seems like you are taking it to the extreme, and I can understand why! But Helga I know you haven't even gone to-"

"How can I Phoebe!? I avoid the Boarding House at all costs, taking the stupid long way to school. That whole family must hate me for what I had done! They must know it was all my fault that it all happened! It's only been two weeks!"

"Yes, Helga it's been two weeks and next month when it's May 18th it would have been a month. And next year when the exact day, when April comes around all over again and the calender falls back onto the 18th once again, it would have been a whole entire year! But Helga, it's as if you have completely given up! Like everything is always going to be like this! Why can't you just face the fact that things could get better? The Helga I knew would never run from anything or anybody!"

"Phoebe-"

"No Helga! I'm not done! You're going to shut the fuck up and let me finish talking!"

Helga looked at Phoebe's face seeing the anger in her eyes. Helga could practically feel the anger radiate from Phoebe's body. Helga slunk into her chair, afraid to say anything. She's never heard Phoebe even curse before! Hearing those words come from Phoebe's mouth scared her even more.

"I understand that you're hurting a lot. I would be too if I were in your position. But, you need to face what has happened and do something about it! I would be there right now, or even everyday! You haven't gone once because you're afraid, completely afraid, and I understand that, but Helga you need to just come into terms with it all. You're trying to run away and I know for a fact that you can't run away from it! You said it yourself, you constantly think about that day!"

"Phoebe-"

Helga looked up and saw the annoyed expression on Phoebe's face. Instantly, Helga closed her mouth.

"Now Helga, I need you to tell me everything from the beginning, since you seem to think that it was all your fault, which it wasn't."

At this point Helga looked away. She knew this was going to happen. She _knew_ that Phoebe would ask her to relive that day again, no matter how much Helga didn't want to. Helga turned around to face Phoebe, newly formed tears streaming down her face.

"Okay Phoebe, here's what happened."

"And that's it Phoebe. That's what happened. From beginning to end. This is why it is completely my fault. Why I am to blame. Why I could never forgive myself. Why nobody should ever know the absolute truth."

Phoebe looked at Helga with a pensive face. 'I don't understand. It sounds like it was all an accident...'

"Helga... It wasn't your fault. It was an accident. And it sounds like you're blaming yourself for no reason at all. What you told me sounds exactly like what everyone else is saying happened except for one part of it, which is what you are blaming yourself for, but you couldn't know that it would happen. I mean, nobody could. First of all-"

"Phoebe I don't want to know. And yes, Phoebe it was all my fault. I should've seen it coming in that moment, or stopped that stupid ass from... from..."

Helga looked away from Phoebe again. She already told Phoebe everything, but it seems like Phoebe didn't understand it at all. 'Why? Why is she still saying it wasn't my fault? Doesn't she understand! It _is _my fault. I wanted to go, I started the domino effect that caused that to happen, and now she is saying it isn't my fault! I-'

Helga was brought out of her train of thoughts by a tight embrace from someone...

"Ph-Phoebe?"

"Oh Helga! I promise you it wasn't your fault! Please, stop blaming yourself! You never could have known. Stop taking it like it is you fault. Don't you see how much you've changed? You've cut your hair, dyed it completely black, stopped writing your beautiful poetry, stopped wearing your pink bow around you wrist, started wearing all black, and even stopped being the Helga G. Pataki who has been my best friend since pre-school! This ordeal has impacted you more than you seem to know and all because you believe it's all your fault when it isn't!"

Phoebe released Helga from her grasp and looked, crying a bit for her best friend.

"Helga promise me you'll go."

Helga looked at Phoebe with wide eyes.

"And do what Phoebe! What... What if they are all there. It's been two weeks Phoebe and I haven't even... I can't Phoebe!"

"Helga, it's better now than never."

Helga thought to herself for a while. In a way, she knew that Phoebe was right. She knew that she should go, for more reasons than one, the most important to apologize.

"I'll think about it Pheebs, now please can you open my care door?"

Phoebe smiled at Helga's nickname for her, something she hadn't heard in a while. 'Obviously I got through somehow. And obviously all she needed was to talk instead of keeping all inside.'

"Opening."

Phoebe got out of her car door and opened the passenger's side allowing Helga to finally get out of 'the death trap' as she now called every vehicle she saw. There were a few moments of awkward silence between the two teenagers, mostly because Phoebe waited until Helga would say something. A long while passed before Helga finally spoke up.

"So, uh see you tomorrow, maybe, Phoebe."

"Bye, Helga."

Phoebe stood by her car, watching Helga walk away from the school. Helga was now walking, to where she didn't know. She couldn't think straight anymore. That whole conversation with Phoebe left her thinking about everything over the past two weeks.

She took out her iPod and put on the Pandora app. It was so easy to listen to music from the radio station live that way.

"What hurts the most was being so close..."

'Damn it...' Helga switched to the next station, obviously not wanting to listen to that song at the present moment.

"They say bad things happen for a reason, but no wise words gonna stop the bleeding."

'Seriously!' Again, Helga switched the station she was listening to...

"Oh why, there's no comprehending. And who am I to try to judge or explain..."

Helga took her iPod and turned off the music. 'Oh fuck this shit! I don't need this!'

Putting her iPod into her backpack, she looked around at where she was at.

'I would end up here.'

Sighing, she walked inside the building being bombarded with a mixture of scents from multiple different cleaning supplies. 'It's better late than never Helga ol' girl.' Walking up to one of the ladies, Helga gave her everything she wanted. The lady led her to where she wanted to go, walking down the long corridors, obviously noticing the tears and the running mascara on Helga's face.

'This must be hard on her. Poor dear.'

She motioned for Helga to go inside the room, giving her ample warning for when she has to leave. Helga nodded and went inside. She looked down at the person in front of her, and began to cry a bit again. The heart rate was constant, and that was kind of comforting.

'At least he's alive.'

Moving around the bed, she sat down in one of the chairs to be closer, grabbing the patients hand. She could feel the lifelessness of the patient.

'I know Phoebe said I'm not to blame, but I just... I can't believe that.'

She leaned in and gave a small peck on the patient's forehead and couldn't help but completely give in to her tears now. What else could she do? She knew what was wrong, they had told her on the day it all happened. She remembers it as vividly as if it had happened just yesterday. The words still haunted her. _Coma._

Sitting back in her chair, Helga wiped her eyes still crying hard. "I'm so sorry Arnold!"

* * *

**Oh my God... I am like so evil! I know... I know... another "What the hell" moment that I must explain. And I will... maybe... eventually XD. Don't forget to tell me what ya'll think!**

**Songs:**

**"I See the Light" from Tangled (I love this song)**

**"Breakeven" by The Script (Psh. Love them!)**

**"Why" by Rascal Flatts (Another great song)**

**"What Hurts the Most" by again Rascal Flatts (Yes, I do like country songs)**

**Seriously, look up these songs, they are amazing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS! MUAAHAHA WELCOME BACK!****Okay so unlike the last two chapters which were half flashback (in the beginning) and half present day, this chapter is a COMPLETE flashback. So, the whole thing happened two weeks ago. So chapters 2 and 3, half and half. Chapter 4 complete. Got it? good ^.^ I'm glad we are at an understanding... This would make things go so much easier! :D**

**Oh and by the way... HelgaButtercup that would actually be a hilarious thing like if that happened XD**

**Nurse: Doctor, doctor! What's the prognosis?**

**Doctor: -Very dramatically- Coma**

**Nurse: Gasp! -Brings hand to head dramatically- How could this have happened!?**

**Doctor: He bumped his head kissing -dramatic pause- Helga G. Pataki!**

**Anyway yeah XD so enjoy CHAPTER 4! **

**Disclaimer: I do not nor have I nor shall I ever own Hey Arnold! Sadly...**

* * *

_Arnold silently stood in the halls of H.S. 118, completely alone. Rummaging through his locker, he searched for his __War and Peace__ novel and put away the calculus textbook for later on in the day with an annoyed expression on his face. Arnold was at school extra early, as he usually is everyday, except today was different. Normally, he tutored Torvald before school in math, as he had done every year since the fourth grade, and this had actually caused Torvald and Arnold to become a lot closer over the years (thank you Miss Slovak), but today Arnold had gotten to the school to tutor Torvald, and Torvald got a bad case of Pneumonia. He told Arnold he wouldn't be able to make the tutoring, but it was too late. So, Arnold was ultimately there one hour and a half too early, more specifically 6:30 in the morning._

_On any other day, Arnold would have been completely understanding, however today was Arnold and Helga's anniversary and Arnold would have liked to walk with Helga to school today, something he never gets to do. Arnold slammed his locker shut at the thought._

_'I never get to walk to school with her! Torvald could have told me BEFORE I got to the school!'_

_Arnold outwardly sighed and brought his hand to his eyes, rubbing them a bit in frustration. He knew that he shouldn't blame Torvald for this. He got Pneumonia just this morning from playing the football game against the seniors in the rain with Arnold, the rest of the junior boys, and Helga yesterday afternoon. And Torvald couldn't have known that he would get sick so easily from the game._

_Again, Arnold sighed. Sliding his hand down his face in exasperation, Arnold began to walk off down further into H.S. 118._

_'Why? What am I supposed to do before school starts?' With another sigh, Arnold continued thinking to himself. 'I could potentially try to meet up with Helga before school starts and then just walk with her like I want to. The problem with that though, is that the buses aren't going to be coming this way again for another fifty minutes or so, so I would have to walk to her house, unless she's at Phoebe's house, which she very well could be. And if she's at Phoebe's house, that's an even further distance than Helga's house and there's no way I could make it there on time.' Arnold stopped walking as another thought came to mind, palming his face for even forgetting something like this._

_'Helga has a car! Yeah, maybe she would walk to school just for today because it's our anniversary, but she also might just want to use her car... How could I forget!'_

_At this point, Arnold put his back against a set of lockers and slid down, sitting on the floor in complete thought. Arnold walks to school everyday, being that he doesn't have a car, but Helga DRIVES to school everyday, mostly from Phoebe's house for very plausible reasons._

_Arnold just sat like that on the floor for many moments, staring at the opposing wall, contemplating what he should do, or at least what he wanted to do. Bringing his head back against the locker, Arnold closed his eyes and sighed again, this time with aggravation against his indecision. With a few seconds passing, Arnold opened his eyes and quickly rose off the floor, grabbing his backpack to bring along for the ride._

_'I'll just walk to Helga's house, since it's close enough for me to be able to walk back to school and not be late. If she's not there, then she's at Phoebe's house, but if she is there then I'll walk with her. It's better than sitting around here.'_

_And with that final thought, Arnold walked out of the high school, setting a course for Helga's house, really hoping that she is actually there._

"_Oh Arnold! Arnold! Arnold! Yes, Arnold! I will marry you! The reason for my existence, you are my hope and my passion. You, oh the wonderful, the beautiful, the compassionate! From cupid's blessed arrow my love was found, and you have become just as filled with the love for me as I have always had for you! Oh, Arnold!"_

_Helga was wrapped up in her blanket, still asleep. This was actually very unusual for her for one specific reason. She was still asleep! Helga usually got up by 5 o-clock to avoid Big Bob, who actually gets up early in the day ever since the divorce, but today her alarm clock experienced a malfunction and it was already 6:45! It was a reasonable time is she wanted to do everything she wanted to do and still get to school on time, but definitely not for Operation Big Bob Avoidance (something she had actually devised sometime after the divorce of Big Bob and Miriam). _

_Rolling around in the bed, Helga had no clue what time it was, nor did she plan on waking up anytime soon from the dream she was having, at least not without her alarm clock. With a few giggles and a few lovey sighs, Helga peacefully slept on, without realizing the consequences._

_Big Bob Pataki was indeed up now, and extra annoyed from the day before. Apparently, his company is being sued for not only poor quality and basically theft (which he knows has no hold in court because of the contract that the customer signed), but the guy also filed a lawsuit for harassment and the emotional distress that Big Bob had caused the guy's wife to suffer through, which was apparently all caught on camera. And indeed, Mr. Pataki caused distress in the guy's wife (who comparatively looked like Miriam) actually causing her to not only faint, but have a panic attack as well. He was being sued for a lot of dough, and no not like the pastries, but as in money. So, Big Bob Pataki was annoyed, very annoyed, and Helga knew this. She had actually set her alarm clock for 4:30 instead of 5, but because it malfunctioned, she was still asleep!_

_Big Bob walked around the house with his usual scowl, but stopped short when he heard the faint sound of someone else in his house-Helga. As his scowl deepened, which one would think was impossible, he violently grabbed the door knob of Helga's room. _

"_Locked!" He screamed. "I'll show you to lock a door in MY house!"_

_With this, Helga woke up, wide-eyed, mouth agape, and mostly scared. She looked over and grabbed her alarm clock._

_'6:45! 6:45! Oh no! Oh no no no! Stupid dumb ass alarm-'_

_Helga's thoughts were interrupted by Big Bob kicking down her locked door, his eyes like fire. Helga stared on at this... this BEAST! Her fear crippled her ability to move, to DO anything! What could she do? Jump out the window? The thought did cross her mind, but she then remembered doing that a long time ago._

_*Flashback! (Yes, a flashback in a flashback O.o)_

_Helga was fifteen years old and coming home from another successful day in beating the older kids in baseball. She wasn't sure, but she could have sworn that Wolfgang had actually gotten dumber over the years, but that wasn't the only thing that she noticed. She also saw this way he looked at her. His eyes were glossed and filled completely with lust. He smiled at her constantly, even when she disparaged him, mocked him! It was kind of creepy. Actually that was an understatement. It was disgusting, disturbing, and even somewhat sinister! She understood that she had matured a lot since well being fourteen (yeah she changed that much in just a year), but she didn't know why every guy had to look at her as if she was some sort of steak!She could tell that he wanted her, bad, and not in a good way._

_She even noticed the looks that he gave Arnold: the look of disdain, contempt, and jealousy. She could see that he tried his best to show her that he was the 'better man,' although Helga would never believe anything like that. At some point during the game during her turn, he turned to her and screamed, _

"_You're up sexy!"_

_This not only got Arnold's complete and utter attention, but it got everyone's attention. As Arnold glared at Wolfgang, Wolfgang smirked back. And as everyone stared at Helga, Helga stood on the base, holding the bat up, completely shocked, blushing really, really hard. She hadn't expected anything like that! Yeah he stared at her, but she didn't actually think that Wolfgang would risk yelling out loud what he really thought of Helga._

_Arnold looked from Wolfgang to Helga, who just stood there blushing. Arnold's eyebrows furrowed and his face changed into one of deep concern. _

_'She doesn't really like this guy... Does she?'_

_Wolfgang not only liked Helga's reaction, but he loved Arnold's reaction. He hated Arnold, HATED Arnold. Nobody really knows why, not even Arnold, but for some reason Wolfgang had a strong hatred for Arnold. Suddenly, Wolfgang continued speaking,_

"_What's the matter football-face? Worried your girl would actually love being with a real man? Don't worry. I'll take GOOD care of her in ways that you can't."_

_Helga finally gained some consciousness from the shock and looked over from Wolfgang to Arnold. Wolfgang looked Helga up and down, something that really appalled her._

_'Oh my God! He's imagining me fucking naked!'_

_As she looked over to Arnold, she could see that he was not only was angry and so full of disdain for Wolfgang for even looking at his girl like that, but he was a bit concerned in Helga's reaction._

_'He... He's worried I might actually like Wolfgang? Me like Wolfgang? Oh, Arnold! How many times must I tell you that you and you alone hold my heart in your hands? How many!'_

_Helga looked back at Wolfgang, finally back in control. She smirked her usual 'Helga' smirk and firmly planted her feet into the ground, ready._

"_Wow Wolfgang. Our definitions of a 'real man' must be different from the other's. I mean, my definition of a real man is strong, athletic, handsome, and well BIG, but you... I mean sometimes I have to wonder if you really ARE a guy. How would I even be able to enjoy myself?"_

_The other players and even the people just sitting and watching started to laugh, even the guys on Wolfgang's team! Wolfgang just glared at Helga as she stood on the base ready for his pitch._

_To make a long story short, Wolfgang liked Helga, he tried to belittle Arnold, and Helga returned to favor._

_Finally home, Helga said her goodbyes to Arnold, Phoebe, and Gerald, giving Arnold a small peck. She walked up into her house, thinking Big Bob wasn't home. Walking in the door though, she knew she was wrong, so terribly wrong._

"_Where the fucking hell have you been! You think you can just fucking come and go as you please! NO! You can't! I am the master of this fucking house and you obey all of my rules! Everything I fucking say gets done without argument, without complaint!..."_

_As Big Bob continued on, Helga couldn't move. How could she have been wrong!? He was supposed to be in a meeting today, right now! In fact, she was supposed to be gone and at Phoebe's house before he even got home! He moved closer to her, still yelling his profanities, his utter frustration, continuing to take everything out on her. She stepped back, frightened, completely afraid of Big Bob and what he would do. In this type of rage he could do anything, absolutely anything and Helga knew this._

"_I'll teach you to think you could do what you want!"_

_Grabbing Helga by the arm, Big Bob dragged her upstairs to her bedroom and threw her down onto her bed. Without Miriam, nothing, no one, can stop Big Bob from doing anything he wanted to Helga. And to be completely honest, Big Bob would do ANYTHING to prove that he was king._

_Looking around her room desperately, Helga finally decided to jump out her window, hoping, praying for the best! Taking one desperate plunge, Helga jumped out her window, landing one her feet, but completely twisting her ankle._

_'Great! Just great! Now I can't even run to Phoebe's house, or even Arnold's house for the time being!'_

_Looking up she saw Big Bob, even angrier than before. She could see Hell in his eyes, the face of Satan. She knew she had to get away from there as fast as possible, but although she tried, she couldn't get away from him, not with her ankle the way it was. Once he had caught up to her, her 'punishment' became worst ten-fold, so much worse._

_*End of Flashback (And yes, we are still in a flashback that was the end of the flashback in a flashback... Confusing no?)_

_So, Helga knew that there was no escape from Big Bob, he was there, and she was there. There was no where left to go. She just prayed that he would at least no do anything as bad as he had done in the past._

_Big Bob Pataki grabbed his daughters hair in his fist and lifted her off the bed by her hair. Helga winced at the pain. _

_'At least this is better than the alternative.'_

"_Olga NEVER slept in till all hours, possibly missing school! She was always up and ready by now! She was the PERFECT daughter! You! You are nothing! I fucking wanted a son! But no! I got stuck with an imperfection, a loser, a nothing!"_

_Throwing Helga down on the floor, Helga whimpered a bit. It was the same speech he had always given her about how she wasn't worth anything. She wanted to fight back, to show her so called father why she was worth something, but she didn't want to provoke him more than he was already._

_'I'm lucky to even just be getting this!'_

_Helga looked up at Big Bob who looked prepared for 'teaching her a lesson' as he often called it. Just as he was about to, his phone rang._

_Helga sighed. 'Saved by the phone, at least for now.'_

_Big Bob left Helga's room to take the phone call, forgetting about Helga and focusing on his business. Once he was gone, Helga worked as fast as she could to get ready for school._

_'I am so out of here! I don't need Big Bob coming back after that phone call.'_

_As she got ready for school, she could hear Big Bob yelling into the phone._

_'Must be about the lawsuit.'_

_Being ready in record time, Helga slowly and quietly walked down the stairs of her house to avoid bringing attention to herself. Opening the front door, Helga quietly walked out._

_Walking to her car, Helga's eyes opened wide._

_'Shit! I forgot my car keys!'_

_Sighing, Helga began to walk. She still had plenty of time to get to school, that she knew for sure, so what was the harm in walking? Helga just walked in silence, not really even thinking about anything in particular. Rounding a corner, she walked into something that caused her to fall to the floor._

"_Hey! Watch where you're going geek bait, or you're going to answer to Ol' Betsy!"_

_Suddenly, Helga heard what sounded like laughing._

_'Laughing? Who does this person think he is?'_

"_Sorry Helga. Would you like help?"_

_Helga knew that voice, that wonderful, wonderful voice. Looking up, Helga smirked at the boy in front of her and grabbed his hand. He, in return, helped her off the ground._

"_Geez Football-head you'd think that we'd outgrow this whole 'walking into each other' thing, but no." Standing up now, Helga hugged Arnold, and he reciprocated the hug in response._

"_It's nice to see you too Helga."_

_Pulling away, Helga crossed her arms and looked at Arnold, smirking._

"_So, what are you doing here Arnoldo? What? Did Torvald become a genius over night?"_

_Arnold just shook his head from side to side, smiling in amusement. He loved the way she could just go from one childhood nickname to the next. They didn't bother him as much now as they did back then, because now he realizes they were just her nicknames for him. They were her way to show affection._

"_No, Helga. He's sick today. So, because I was up anyway I decided to stop by and walk with you. It was supposed to be a surprise since today is well, you know. Happy REAL Anniversary Helga."_

_Helga looked up at Arnold and smiled. He had remembered! With this thought thought, another one followed and Helga's smile turned into a face of regret and dread._

_'Oh my God! How could I forget! Stupid Big Bob! No... Stupid me! I should've still remembered even with Big Bob's idiocy and violent tendencies. Oh Arnold please forgive me! Oh my God I forgot your gift in the house!'_

_During her thinking, Arnold could see Helga's facial expressions change. It was a little concerning, very concerning. He had just expected her to smile up at him, extremely happy, and say if back with that passion she always had. He definitely didn't expect her to react like this. Arnold began to think that something happened._

"_Helga? What happened?"_

_Helga looked back up at Arnold, her face falling. She had a small set of tears in her eyes, though she tried to blink them away, and Arnold saw them. Something was definitely wrong, and he was going to keep asking her until she told him._

"_Helga?"_

"_Nothing Arnold. I just forgot that's all." Realizing what she had said out loud, Helga began to frantically apologize, "I'm so sorry Arnold! I mean forgetting our Anniversary! Nobody does that! Nobody that's in love! I can understand if you never want to forgive me for forgetting! Here you are, the most wonderful boyfriend in the world, and I forgot our Anniversary! Our SIXTH year ANNIVERSARY! Oh Arnold! I-"_

_Arnold grabbed Helga's wrist and brought her in close for a kiss, a small kiss, but a passionate one none the less. The kiss shocked Helga, she hadn't expected that at all. Yelling, yes. An angry Arnold, yes. But, a kiss? Slowly ending the kiss, Arnold tightened his grip around her waist and hugged Helga, placing his chin on top of her head and slowly bringing his hand up to stroke the back of her head. She wasn't even sure what happened! She was too shocked to kiss back, and even now in the hug she stood in Arnold's grasp with wide eyes filled with tears, her hands on his chest. Sniffling, Helga closed her eyes and tightly gripped Arnold's shirt, putting her face into it._

_'He's so warm, so strong. I feel so safe. Arnold, I love you so much.'_

_'Why does she have to think that everything she does I'll somehow just leave her? Helga, don't you realize how much I love you?'_

_Pulling away, Arnold grabbed Helga's hand and smiled down to her, while using his free hand he wiped away some of the stray tears on her face. While doing this, Helga looked up into Arnold's emerald eyes and he looked into her beautiful blue ones. It took her a while, but she finally smiled up at him, prompting him to kiss her on her forehead._

_Turning around, Arnold led Helga and they walked off to the high school, hands still together._

"_So, yeah. That's what happened."_

_Helga had just finished telling Arnold her morning story, after much convincing on Arnold's part. They were both in front of Helga's locker, Arnold just standing there with a concerned and angry expression on his face, and Helga straight-faced just getting her advance calculus, used to the fact that Big Bob always explodes for some reason or other._

"_Oh, Helga. I... I'm so sorr-"_

_Helga brought her hand up to Arnold's mouth, covering it. She was never good with being pitied, even by Arnold. It made her feel weak. She just wanted to live life and forget that anything ever happened._

"_Arnold, it's the past. Just forget about it."_

_Arnold took a hold of Helga's hand on his mouth. First, he kissed her hand, then removed it so he could speak._

"_Helga... Can you blame me if I'm worried?"_

"_No, but don't worry Arnold! I mean I'm not not going to be eighteen forever, right?"_

_That statement brought some comfort to Arnold._

_'She's right. She is irrevocably right. Once she turns eighteen, she can move out of that God forsaken home!' With this, Arnold thought about asking, again, something he's been asking her since she mentioned moving out at eighteen._

"_Helga? Have you thought about, I don't know, that Boarding House like I suggested?"_

_Helga nodded a bit at Arnold as she closed her locker. Yeah, she's thought about moving into the Boarding House when she was old enough and ready, but what worried her was what would happen if she lived there all the time? Would Arnold, his family, and the other boarders just get annoyed with her always being there? She didn't want that._

_Waling away from her locker with Arnold, Helga truthfully responded,_

"_Arnold, what if... What if your family doesn't like me being there all the time? I could never live with that..."_

"_Helga... My family loves you. I don't know why you have to think that nobody loves you Helga. Your mom loves you, my family loves you, the boarders love you, Phoebe loves you, Gerald... Well Gerald likes you..."_

_Helga giggled a bit at the mention of Gerald. It had taken a while, but yeah Gerald and Helga were pretty close now._

"_And I love you Helga. And that's never going to change."_

_Grabbing Helga's hand, Arnold gave it a quick squeeze. He would've given her a kiss, but he knew how much Helga wasn't into a public display of affection, especially in front of their peers. Still walking to class, Arnold to English and Helga to advance calculus, they both heard an "UGH!" coming from Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. _

"_I can't believe it! Oh Arnold, Helga!"_

"_What is it Princess?"_

_Rhonda glared at Helga, but dismissed the insult anyway._

"_Look I'm going to forgive you for you rudeness for today, Helga, only because it's your anniversary, and also because there is a problem with the party tonight."_

_Arnold and Helga looked at each other, in a confused way._

"_Um Rhonda, you know that we didn't really commission for you to throw this party right? So, I'm sure it's perfect how it is."_

"_Oh Arnold, Arnold. You don't understand! First of all I must throw this party for you guys! I mean we're friends, right Arnold? Plus, this party will make me all the more popular. But anyway, the decorations are perfect, the food is perfect, there is just one thing that isn't so perfect."_

_Helga rolled her eyes at Rhonda's statement. To Rhonda, nothing is perfect if she didn't deem it worthy._

"_So, what is it Princess? Or do you want us to guess what it is?"_

"_Helga." Arnold slightly chastised._

"_What?"_

_Arnold rolled his eyes at Helga's common response and looked back a Rhonda, who was noticeably annoyed at Helga's rudeness and bluntness._

"_Oh Helga darling you seem to misunderstand. It's not a what is wrong, it is a who. My cousin Victoria Wellington Lloyd is coming today and will be there at the party! And trust me when I say that she is so stuck-up, spoiled, rude, and most importantly a slut. I just hope she doesn't ruin the party."_

"_Wait so let me get this straight... There's TWO of you?" Helga asked with wide eyes._

_Rhonda became very annoyed at this question, and Arnold could see something was about to happen if he didn't intervene. Grabbing Helga's hand tighter, Arnold pulled Helga through the crowd and to her advance calculus class._

"_What?"_

_Arnold just chuckled a bit under his breath and shook his head, rolling his eyes._

"_Don't you roll your eyes at me bucko!"_

_With a smirk, Arnold replied with his usual "Whatever you say, Helga," gently kissed Helga's forehead, and walked down the hall to his English class._

_The day went on like any other day. School had slowly gone by ending with Sex-Ed for both Helga and Arnold, something that greatly disturbed Arnold who wanted to wait for marriage before even thinking about it and something that interested Helga who is honestly really tired of waiting for Arnold, but was willing to wait anyhow. Both went home, well Helga went to Phoebe's house, to get ready for Rhonda's party for them and planned to meet up at Phoebe's house. _

"_Hey, Arnold."_

"_Yeah Gerald?"_

_Gerald looked at his best friend, already guessing what his best friend was going to say to his next question, but he decided to ask anyway._

"_Arnold, why don't we just skip this party that way you and Helga could have a proper anniversary date at Chez Paris or something?"_

_Arnold looked at his best friend and sighed. He had to agree with Gerald. He'd much rather be just with Helga tonight instead of going to some wild party, but Helga had convinced him otherwise, since she really doesn't get many parties at the offer of Rhonda Wellington Lloyd._

"_Can't Gerald. Well, I can't anyway."_

"_Why not man!?"_

_Arnold put his hand to his chin trying to think of the right way to say what he wanted to say._

"_Well, for one thing Helga wants to go. Plus, we already told Rhonda we were going, and I really don't want to have to deal with her if I never show up. You, however, don't have to go if you don't want to."_

_Gerald rolled his eyes at the Arnold-like response. Arnold was always saying things like that, trying to save Gerald._

"_Arnold my man, if you're going to go, then I'm going to. I ain't gonna bail on you on your anniversary man!"_

_Arnold smiled at Gerald. And offered his hand for their signature handshake that they had since pre-school._

"_Thanks Gerald."_

"_No Problem."_

"_Stupid Football-head."_

_Helga stood in Phoebe's room ready to go to the party. It wasn't like they had to wear something special, it was just a casual party, though Helga knew that once the Lloyd parents leave, that's when the real party begins. Phoebe was reading her __War and Peace__ novel while waiting for the boys. Hearing Helga talk about Arnold, Phoebe looked up with a questioning look._

"_What do you mean Helga?"_

_Helga looked over at Phoebe who closed the book she was reading, waiting for Helga to respond. She could see the Phoebe was confused as to what Helga meant and so decided to explain._

"_Well Pheebs, I don't even want to go to this stupid party! I'm only going because Arnold wants to go!"_

"_But Helga, why don't you just tell Arnold that? I'm sure he'd be happy with doing anything with you."_

_Helga giggled a bit at the thought that popped into her head._

"_Helga that's not what I meant."_

"_Oh of course not Phoebe."_

_Both girls bursted out in laughter wiping tears away from their eyes as they did so. Moments passed like this until Helga finally responded._

"_But seriously Phoebe. I can't do that! I know Arnold and he would love to go just to be able to be that kind and compassionate person he always is and be supporting of the party Rhonda planned for the both of us. Don't you see? He wants to go so then he doesn't hurt the Princess's feelings... As if she had any."_

"_I still think that Arnold would do anything... I mean spend time with you anywhere, not just at the party."_

"_I don't know Phoebe."_

"_Trust me, Helga."_

_Helga thought for a moment more. She really didn't want to go to the party, but she knew that Arnold already told Rhonda they were going. Looking over at Phoebe again, Helga sighed and came to a decision._

"_Sorry Pheebs. I know you're right, and yeah I just want to spend time with Arnold, just me and him, today, but Arnold probably really wants to go to this party, and I can't just ask him to bail like that no matter how much I really don't want to go. Plus, he did that special early anniversary thing because of the party today, so obviously I'm just going to have to go. I mean I wouldn't really be much of a good girlfriend if I just completely ask him to give up something he wants to do, and I'm still worried about doing anything that could jeopardize my relationship with Arnold. No, Phoebe I'm just going to go to the party."_

_Phoebe looked at her best friend and sighed. Helga was always worried about Arnold suddenly getting up and leaving her. Both Phoebe and Gerald knew that he never would, but for some reason Helga always had that fear in the back of her mind, always just waiting for the day to come._

"_Okay Helga, if you think that's for the best."_

"_It is Phoebe. I mean what could go wrong?"_

* * *

**Oh man Helga! You should know better than to EVER say "What could go wrong?" Honestly the worst possible thing will always go wrong! So anyway, sorry if you know I didn't get to why Arnold was in a coma... It's not my fault! Well actually it kind of is... But anyway, this chapter would have been EXTREMELY long if I had kept going, so I'm going to address the reason in the next chapter... THAT I PROMISE YOU! and to make things better I'm going to upload early... Wednesday will be the latest I swear! Maybe... On another note: I'm sure people would be like "why does Helga still live with Big Bob?" She's not 18 yet, so she can't move out yet... see? simple... **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, despite still being a bit in the dark... Crowd: BOOO! ME: No PLEASE! I'm SORRY! ... And review? Seriously... It keeps me motivated... Even if you don't have anything good to say, just send me whatever you are thinking... I can totally handle it and it will force me to write better! or at least try to... Or just send me a "Dude HURRY UP WITH THE DAMN EXPLANATION I WANT TO KNOW BLEEPITY BLEEP BLEEP!" You know you want to know and it's just so annoying at this point with the waiting... that horrible waiting.. :P REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update. I've been sick on and off and school has become increasingly difficult. Here's Chapter 5 now though! Better late than never :)**

**Disclaimer: Dudes and Dudettes I do not own Hey Arnold! or the characters... The privilege belongs to Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon.**

**PS. Sorry for any grammar mistakes... My bad...**

* * *

_It was a cold night. The wind rolled on through the neighborhood in a slow, steady pace adding to the chillness of the air. The moon was out in full and joined whatever stars were visible. All in all, the night was perfect, and Arnold would much rather be at home with his beautiful girlfriend Helga G. Pataki looking up peacefully at the sky, however, he wasn't. No, Arnold was currently at an anniversary 'surprise' party that Rhonda threw for him and Helga. The beginning of the party had gone pretty smoothly, but something had happened, and Helga was not happy. In fact, Arnold and Helga were arguing outside Rhonda's house, and Arnold desperately tried to find out why Helga was so angry._

"_Helga!" Arnold screamed, his patience slowly wearing down from the arguing that they have been going back and forth with, "Can you just shut up and tell me what's going on!? You always have to do this! You make things impossible for me to talk to you when you are like this!"_

_Helga continued to stare down Arnold, livid and scowling. She didn't feel as though he needed an explanation for why she was like this, he should KNOW why she was angry at him. "Arnold! You lied to me! YOU LIED TO ME! This is our anniversary! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!?"_

_Arnold brought his hand to his eyes, exasperated. She wasn't explaining anything to him! She was causing issues! _

_'She always causes all these stupid issues!'_

_'Why? What did I do for Arnold to do that? I thought he loved me!"_

_Arnold brought his hand away from his face and sharply breathed in, obviously annoyed at Helga._

"_Helga. Please, just explain what's wrong! Why are you so angry at me!?"_

"_You should know ARNOLD! I shouldn't have to explain what YOU DID WRONG!"_

_Helga looked away, tears slowly forming in her eyes. She didn't want Arnold to see her cry, to have him pity her, not after what he had done. She thought to herself for a moment,_

_'I have to... I don't want to, but what more can I do?'_

_Helga turned around to face Arnold, now really on the verge of crying. Arnold stepped forward, wanting to comfort her, but Helga just stepped back away from him. She didn't want him to comfort her; it would just make things so much harder for her. To feel his warmth, his strength, she didn't think she could still go on with what she thought was best. Arnold just frowned at this action._

_'What did I do to make her think so badly of me?'_

_Helga quickly glanced down to the ground and back at Arnold. She had to say it. She never thought she would, but she had to._

"_A-Arnold, w-we need to break up."_

_Arnold stood there, eyes wide in shock, completely dumbfounded._

_'Break up? W-what did I do for Helga to want to b-b-break up?'_

_Arnold thought back to the party, trying to remember some semblance of what had happened for things to turn for the worst._

_*Flashback (in a flashback)_

_Arnold and Gerald had went to Phoebe's house to pick up both Helga and Phoebe in the Packard. The car ride was... entertaining. Gerald and Helga bickered back and forth about 'Pop Daddy,' Gerald insisting it was the greatest show of all time, and Helga knocking down everything Gerald said with another reason why it definitely was not. Arnold and Phoebe just rolled their eyes and kept silent, letting their friends bicker between themselves._

"_Hey, Arnold. How much longer do I have to stay in the moving vehicle with Helga G. Pataki, Satan's spawn from Hell? You know, your girlfriend?"_

"_Gerald."_

"_Be careful what you say Geraldo! Or Ol' Betsy and the Five Avengers will have to pound you into the ground!"_

"_Helga."_

"_Just saying Football-head. Gotta keep up some type of reputation."_

_Arnold rolled his eyes and pulled up in front of the Wellington-Lloyd house._

"_Okay, look we are here now, see?" Arnold turned around to face Helga. "Please promise me you won't hurt my best friend." Arnold smiled at Helga in his usual all knowing way._

_Helga tried to fight it, _

_'But, darn it! How can I? Geez even his smile just makes me melt inside.'_

"_Criminy! I'm going soft!"_

_Arnold rolled his eyes with a smile. He enjoyed moments like these. It was hard to ever control Helga, and when she agreed to do anything, it made Arnold feel like he had some type of power over her._

"_Thank you, Helga."_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's just get inside to this party already! We're already thirty minutes late!" Helga got out of the Packard and shivered a bit as she walked to the door of Rhonda's house._

_'I really don't want to be here.'_

_Arnold, Gerald, and Phoebe all followed Helga's lead walking up behind her and stopping right at the door as Helga knocked. Arnold reached down and held Helga's hand, feeling the coldness in her touch. Arnold frowned at this feeling._

_'I wish I had a jacket or something to give her.'_

_Arnold just squeezed her hand, and the door before them opened, revealing a very dressed up Rhonda._

"_Oh, Arnold, Helga, Phoebe, Gerald! Welcome, welcome! Happy anniversary you two!"_

_Rhonda smiled at the four of them, well her smile was only meant for three of them. Rhonda didn't particularly like Helga, but for her anniversary's sake, Rhonda figured she might as well pretend to be happy to see Helga. Arnold just smiled at Rhonda in return._

"_Thank you Rhonda."_

"_Yeah, thanks Princess."_

_Helga smirked at Rhonda, knowing full well that Rhonda's smile towards her was completely fake._

_'I wonder how long it'll take for me to make her drop the act?'_

_Helga snickered to herself. She knew she should be on her best behavior, but she really didn't want to pass up the opportunity to make the Princess explode in anger. It was a hard decision, but she made up her mind anyhow._

_'I'm here for Arnold, no matter how much I really want to just bug the shit out of her.'_

_Meanwhile, Rhonda's smile faltered a bit, but she tried to maintain it anyhow, and Arnold looked glanced around at the party. It was huge! There were people that he knew from his class and even people he didn't know. In fact, half the people at the party he didn't know! In the living room, there was a DJ and flashing lights all around. Honestly, it looked like a club. There was even alcohol, which Arnold meant that Rhonda's parents were already gone. In fact, Stinky and Sid were already wasted._

"_Oh, and this is my cousin __Victoria Wellington-Lloyd." Arnold looked back at Rhonda and the girl next to her. Rhonda rolled her eyes in annoyance and contempt, and her cousin smiled seductively at Arnold, making him a little uncomfortable, and making Helga angry. _

_Victoria Wellington-Lloyd looked a little bit like Rhonda, excepting the much longer blonde hair and green eyes. She was also a little taller than Rhonda, almost reaching Helga's height. It could definitely be seen though that she enjoyed the material things like Rhonda, wearing clothes that could only be found in the Spumoni stores._

_Victoria held out her hand to them, speaking as she did so in her elitist way, and smiling,_

"_Nice to meet you all."_

_Phoebe was the first to introduce herself, Gerald following. Helga didn't bother to say anything, she just glared at her. Arnold held his hand out to greet her,_

"_Hi. I'm Arnold."_

_Victoria squeezed Arnold's hand, looking at him fondly, a little too fondly Helga noted._

"_Arnold? What a masculine name. I like it."_

_Winking, Victoria made Arnold really uncomfortable. Letting go of her hand quickly, he awkwardly just replied with a thank you, grabbed Helga's hand, and walked off into the party._

_'That's right, bitch. He's my boyfriend! Mine! Helga G. Pataki.'_

_Victoria just looked off as Arnold walked away with Helga in his hand into the living room, Gerald and Phoebe following in tow. She brought her arms up and crossed them in front of her chest, smirking at the two._

_'Don't worry Arnold. I like a challenge.'_

_As the party progressed, the people around them became more and more drunk. Helga, knowing and experiencing through her mother what alcohol can do to a person, had half of a beer. Arnold had maybe one, which was his maximum amount. Phoebe was posted as designated driver and so had no alcohol and Gerald... well Gerald had way too much beer and was currently having an argument with the couch._

_Helga was talking to Lila and Brainy, the recently new couple at H.S. 118. She found it so ironic that her old stalker and Arnold's old crush ended up dating in the end of it all. Helga appreciated both of them, at least a little more than she used to. Brainy had helped her a lot during the trip to San Lorenzo. During her darkest time, he came through for her, and it was partly because of him that Helga and Arnold started to date. She didn't know where she would be if it hadn't been for Brainy. _

_Lila was a different story. Since dating Arnold, Helga didn't show as much hated towards Lila, being that he hatred rooted from the fact that Arnold had a crush on her. Lila even shared some things with Helga, and Helga likewise with Lila, bringing them a little closer together._

"_Oh, I'm ever so happy for you Helga!"_

"_Thanks Lila."_

"_I mean, how long has it been? Five, six years?"_

"_Six."_

_Helga smiled. Six years. She had been with Arnold for SIX YEARS! It was amazing._

"_Oh, that's ever so wonderful! Isn't it, Brainy?"_

"_Uh, -wheeze- yes."_

_Helga laughed at the usual Brainy response. Over time, Helga actually learned that Brainy had a severe case of asthma, and though he had an inhaler, he didn't usually want to use it unless for important circumstances. Anything he could answer with one word he didn't deem important enough to use the inhaler._

"_So, you and Brainy, huh?"_

_Lila blushed. "Oh yes, Helga! After dating Arnie for a while, and learned that he actually didn't love me, I figured it was time to move on. Then, well Brainy and I became ever so close! You could say that I fell so over heels for him!"_

_Brainy's smile widened. It was true. Arnie had broken Lila's heart over some girl named Hilda that lived much closer to him. Brainy had been one of the few people to be there for her in that time including: Helga, Phoebe, and Arnold. Brainy eventually got over Helga during that time, slowly falling for Lila._

"_Uh, -wheeze- I guess -wheeze- you could say the same for me." _

_Helga smiled at this. She believed that the both deserved each other. They both chased after people who eventually just hurt them in the end. They were both there for each other. They both now 'like' like each other. To Helga, it was kind of like her relationship with Arnold._

_Meanwhile, Arnold searched the party for his best friend Gerald. He asked Phoebe, who was talking to Sheena and Eugene, but she actually didn't know where he was. Looking around for Gerald, Arnold found him yelling and seemingly arguing with the couch, obviously drunk._

"_You, -hiccup- you think you know EVERYTHING don't you!"_

_Gerald pointed at the couch, giving it the evil eye. Arnold couldn't help but just laugh at his friend's natural drunken-state insanity. Last party he had went to, Gerald ended up getting in a brawl with the coffee machine. Apparently, it was hard for Harold to explain why the coffee machine was smashed to his parents._

"_Oh! Talking back are we! -Hiccup- Imma teach you to talk back!"_

_At this point, Gerald prepared himself for his brawl with the couch. He cracked his knuckles and his neck and looked prepared to 'teach it a lesson.' That's when Arnold intervened._

"_Hey, Gerald."_

_Gerald faced Arnold._

"_Oh, hey Arnold..."_

_Looking back at the couch, Gerald spoke in a whisper. He didn't want Arnold to hear what he was saying, but being the way he was then, Arnold heard everything he said. He also couldn't help but laugh under his breath._

"_I'll be back! My man Arnold doesn't like violence."_

_Turning around again to face Arnold, Gerald smiled broadly. He went to give Arnold a high five, but failed miserably, falling onto his face._

"_Damn couch! -Hiccup- Sneak attacks are not allowed!"_

"_Gerald?"_

_Facing Arnold again, Gerald could see Arnold holding out his hand to help him up. Grabbing it, Gerald lifted himself onto his feet, still glaring at the couch._

"_Gerald. Please tell me you're done with the alcohol."_

"_Arnold! I haven't even had that much!"_

"_Okay. Gerald, you've had way too much to drink. I'm going to go tell Phoebe that maybe we should leave early."_

"_Dude, this is your -hiccup- anniversary party! We can't leave early! Besides, I have to teach this guy a lesson about treating me -hiccup- with respect!"_

"_Gerald, that's the couch..."_

"_And?"_

_Arnold rolled his eyes. There wasn't much to do now. Gerald obviously was way too intoxicated to function properly. They really had to leave before he became any worse. Walking off to find Phoebe, leaving Nadine with Gerald to watch, Arnold came across Sheena and Eugene._

"_Hey Sheena, Eugene. Do you know where Phoebe went?"_

"_Golly Arnold. I think she went upstairs to get something."_

"_Thanks Eugene."_

_Arnold walked through the living room, filled with a lot of drunk people he knew and did not know. Pushing through, he made it to the stairs and began ascending the steps to the upper floor in search for Phoebe. Checking every room of the upper floor, the last room he checked was Rhonda's. Phoebe was no where to be found._

"_I wonder where she could be..."_

"_Who?"_

_Turning around, shocked that there was somebody else in Rhonda's room with him, Arnold saw Victoria. It was the first time he had seen her since the first introduction. It probably wouldn't have bothered him so much that she was there, but she gave him this lustful look. It was disturbing to say the least._

"_Oh, um, hi Victoria. I'm just looking for Phoebe."_

"_Phoebe? What I'm not good enough?"_

_She smiled seductively at Arnold, stepping closer to him. With each step she took towards him, Arnold stepped back._

_'Oh... Oh, boy.'_

"_You know Arnold, I couldn't help but wonder why you are with a girl like Helga, when you should be with a girl more like me."_

_Meanwhile, Helga went searching for Arnold. She had seen Phoebe, who was currently watching a passed out Gerald, and figured they should probably leave._

_'Thank GOD! I can finally leave this damn party! Maybe Arnold and I could do something just the two of us. Oh Arnold! Forgive me! But I can't stand these chuckle-heads. Criminy! I'm surrounded!'_

_Helga wandered into the kitchen, and, upon seeing Sheena and Eugene, walked up to them. Sheena was the first one to notice Helga walking up._

"_Hi Helga!"_

"_Hey Sheena. I was wondering if you've seen Arnold."_

"_Oh yeah! He was looking for Phoebe. I think he went upstairs to find her."_

"_I saw Phoebe with Gerald..."_

"_Oh, oops."_

"_Nah, no problem. I'll just go get him."_

_Walking out of the kitchen, Helga accidentally bumped into a very livid Rhonda._

"_Geez Princess. I don't think I have ever seen you this angry."_

_Rhonda glared at Helga, who was obviously in no mood for idle chit-chat._

"_Look Helga, I don't got time for your shit. Victoria disappeared and now I got to find her! Who knows what the hell she'd do on the loose."_

_Helga was taken aback at Rhonda using obscene words. It really wasn't like her. Instead of making some witty comment against her, Helga just walked away. It was one thing when Rhonda pretended to be all high-&-mighty, but she wasn't herself and, henceforth, unpredictable._

_Helga stopped short on her way to the second floor. Both Victoria and Arnold were missing. It wasn't like Arnold would do anything._

_'Would he? I mean... She WAS giving him really lustful looks. But, this is Arnold... He wouldn't do anything to hurt me... right?'_

_Beginning to walk up the stairs, Helga began to worry a little more and more with each step. She didn't plan to, but this was Helga. Getting to the top floor, Helga stopped again staring into Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd's bedroom at the two people in front of her: Arnold and Victoria kissing!_

_'No...'_

_Tears forming in her eyes, Helga ran back down the stairs and out the front door._

_To clarify what really was happening, Helga saw the backside of Arnold and didn't see the shocked expression on his face. Victoria had leaned in and grabbed Arnold to kiss him. Arnold did NOT kiss Victoria. After Helga ran off, Arnold immediately pulled away from Victoria, insulted that she would even do that considering the fact that she knew he had a girlfriend. _

"_Wait, you're rejecting me? ME!?"_

"_I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"_

"_Nobody rejects me!"_

"_Looks like there is a first for everything."_

_Victoria looked in shock at a leaving Arnold, who began to walk down the stairs, not knowing that Helga had actually seen what had happened and misinterpreted it._

_*End of Flashback (In a flashback)_

_Arnold's eyes opened wide as he realized why Helga might actually be mad at him. _

_'Curse my dense self!'_

_He didn't realize that there could have been even a possibility of Helga seeing the kiss, even though he himself did not kiss her._

_'This completely explains why she would be mad! I... I've got to explain!'_

_Arnold looked back at Helga, who was now crossing the street to leave the block._

"_Helga! Helga!" He screamed, gaining her attention. Helga stopped in the middle of the street, tears in her eyes and a scowl on her face._

_'I can't believe I hurt her!'_

_'I can't believe he hurt me like this! Damn that Football-head!'_

"_Helga! Let me explain!"_

_Helga rolled her eyes. _

"_I don't need an explanation, Arnold! I know what happened!"_

"_But, Helga-"_

"_NO! Just leave me alone!"_

_Arnold looked at Helga pleadingly._

_'She has to listen to me!'_

_That was the last thing on his mind before he saw something coming towards Helga. Fear immediately took over. He had forgotten about telling her the truth and focused more on the new issue that just came around._

"_Helga! Get... Get out of the street!"_

"_Arnold! I said Leave me ALONE!"_

"_Helga!"_

"_LEAVE. ME. ALONE!"_

_As these words left her mouth, Helga slowly turned her view down the street as she heard a loud honking noise. She came face to face with two giant headlights of a giant semi-truck. The next few things happened so quickly, that she didn't even realize what happened. One minute, she was in the street facing down the huge vehicle, and the next minute she was the witness of a hit and run._

_Arnold had seen the semi-truck, though it's headlights weren't on until just moments before it had hit Helga, as if the driver had all of a sudden remembered to turn them on at the last minute. Running into the road, Arnold's first instinct was to push Helga out of the way of the semi-truck, no matter what would happen. The problem was, he didn't make it._

_He succeeded in saving Helga, but in the process Arnold was hit dead on with the truck. Not run down, but hit. Instead of stopping, the driver had kept going. _

_Helga panicked at the sight before her, the incredibly bloody sight before her._

"_Arnold! ARNOLD! Arnold please wake up!"_

_Paramedics arrived moments later to the scene. Everybody from the party watched as Arnold was put onto an ambulance and carried to the hospital. Helga felt numb. Her mind raced with the events constantly. She could never forget it. The truck, all the blood, an unconscious Arnold on the ground. She did, however, hear a very familiar voice._

"_Hmph! I think it serves him right!"_

"_SERVES HIM RIGHT!?"_

_A very angry Helga turned around to face the cousin of the Princess... Picking her up with her left hand, Helga prepared Ol' Betsy for a very much deserved punching._

"_Nobody deserves that! Least of all Arnold! You little fucking bitch!"_

"_Well, nobody rejects Victoria Wellington-Lloyd!"_

_Helga opened her eyes wide._

"_R...R...Reject?"_

"_Yes, your stupid boyfriend rejected me! FOR YOU OF ALL PEOPLE!"_

"_He... He... He... Oh, my God!"_

_Helga dropped Victoria and ran off down the road. There was no stopping her at this point. She was the only one who knew exactly how and why it all happened._

_'It's all my fault! If I hadn't been in the middle of the road! If-If I had listened to Arnold! If... None of this would have happened if it wasn't for me!'_

* * *

**How does it feel to finally know? So, I'm taking a poll... Happy ending :) or Sad Ending :( Be sure to tell me (PS this does not actually affect my decision.. or does it? O.o) Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Again ^.^**

* * *

Helga promised herself to always remember that day-the day of their anniversary; the day she hurt Arnold (though on accident, she believes on purpose); the day Arnold saved her life and was put into a coma. How could she forgive herself? She's heard a lot of rumors about what had happened that night-apparently the driver was slightly intoxicated and so, put on his truck's lights late- but Helga knew the truth (or at least believed it to be truth).

'If I hadn't been in that road, if I had listened, Arnold would be here right now, not in this bed with a coma.'

Helga sat beside Arnold's bedside, the life support system beeping to reveal Arnold to be still alive, but barely alive. She knew what a coma was, she wasn't stupid! People had tried to comfort her by saying things like,

"It's a miracle he's alive!" or "At least Arnold's still alive."

The problem was, Arnold basically wasn't alive. The head trauma caused by the vehicle collision made his brain nearly obsolete. Without the life support systems, Arnold wouldn't be here right now, he'd be dead. Once taken off the life support system, all hope, if any, of Arnold waking up would be gone.

It had been two weeks since the incident, the incident that changed Helga's life, and here she was now face to face with an unconscious Arnold once again.

'Phoebe was right. I should be here. Damn her.'

With tears in her eyes, Helga took a hold of Arnold's left hand.

'It...It's so cold, so lifeless.'

Looking down at her beloved, the man who saved her life, she could see that some of the physical outer damage had healed over the past two weeks. There were some scars here and there but nothing too bad. There was, though, a lot of stitching obviously to stop the blood flow from when the car had hit him. His right arm was in a cast and sling, broken.

Helga began to softly speak to Arnold, still holding his left hand with a slight squeeze for longing.

"Arnold, I'm not sure if you can hear me. People say that coma patients can hear when somebody is talking to them, and if you can than...than that's great."

She paused for a moment, thinking about what she should say next when somebody walked into the room. There was a long silence in the room, the sound of the life support beeping away. Helga stood up to face the person who walked in- Gerald. Gerald was one of the people Helga definitely avoided, for obvious reasons. She killed his best friend!

Gerald just stood in the doorway with a straight face, no emotions betraying anything at all. He stared at her, waiting for Helga to say something. Helga, likewise, stood wide eyed and was afraid to say anything to Gerald. She knew Gerald was crushed for more reasons than one. He was drunk that day and didn't remember anything, let alone what had happened. Phoebe broke the news to him the next day, but that didn't change anything.

'I should've been in the ambulance with my best friend, but I wasn't. I never should've drank as much as I did, but I did. I should've been there for him from the very beginning.'

Helga's breath hitched as Gerald stepped closer. There wasn't many places for her to go, the bed was right behind her!

'I'm stuck...'

Helga figured the only thing to do was the right thing to do. Looking down at the floor, then back up to Gerald, Helga opened her mouth to speak,

"Gerald, I'm so sorry. I-"

Gerald pulled her in for a tight hug, knowing that it was something that they both needed. Helga was dumbfounded. She didn't expect a hug, not even just a hello and goodbye! She expected to be yelled at, berated!

"G-Gerald?"

"Shut up, Pataki."

Pulling away, Gerald faced Helga, still straight faced.

"Phoebe told me everything Helga, and-"

"WHAT!?"

The expression on Gerald's face had not changed, just tensed up a little bit more. Helga, meanwhile, was afraid, very afraid.

"Helga-"

"Gerald, look I am so sorry! I figured I didn't belong here because of everything that happened, because it was all of my fault..."

"Helga."

"I mean I am an awful person and-"

"Pataki!"

Helga closed her mouth quickly. She wanted to explain to Gerald, but figured best to let him speak first.

"Helga, Phoebe told me everything and-"

"Gerald-"

Gerald brought his hand up to cover Helga's mouth, shushing her, wanting her to just be quiet for a moment.

"Pataki. Shut up and let me talk."

Helga bobbed her head in a nod. Slowly bringing his hand down from her mouth, Gerald began talking again.

"Helga, she told me everything- what had happened that night and even why you blame yourself. She also told me that she told you to come here, which I didn't think you would do considering it has been two weeks. I was hoping, though, that you would be here; Arnold would want you to be here."

Gerald paused for a moment and looked at Arnold lying still in the hospital bed. She could see that his composure was slowly breaking. Facing Helga again, his face softened and tears in his eyes, he began again,

"Helga, it wasn't your fault."

Helga wanted to say something, to retaliate, but Gerald just shushed her.

"Helga let me finish."

Helga closed her mouth once again, thinking to herself,

'How could it not be my fault? I was in the street, I didn't listen, I started the stupid argument!'

The sound of crying and sniffling brought her out of her thoughts. Gerald once again started to speak, his voice breaking.

"Helga. My... My man Arnold loved-" Gerald stopped himself to correct what he was saying "loves you, and you love him. You didn't plan to have him placed in the hospital like this Helga. It was an accident! You were both just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"But Gerald..."

"There is no 'but' Pataki. You didn't intend for this to happen. The guy... The guy was drunk and his lights weren't on until it was too late. You couldn't have seen him. Arnold only saw him because he has some sort of magical eye power or something, who knows, but you? It was too dark for you to see him. Why blame yourself for his fucking mistake?"

Helga couldn't believe it. Gerald wasn't mad at her even after hearing about the entire story. No, quite the opposite. He was defending her! She was afraid for so long what he would do, what he would say to her and here he was defending her!

Helga brought Gerald in for another hug, a much needed hug for the both of them. For the remainder of the time that Gerald was there, they both talked and comforted one another by Arnold's bedside. As Gerald walked out to leave,

"You know, Lila and Brainy have been hoping to talk to you too. They've been really worried."

Helga couldn't help but look down shamefully.

'Worried? About me?'

She looked back up at a slightly smiling Gerald and responded,

"I'll be sure to talk to them as soon as possible."

Gerald nodded in affirmation and walked out of the room, leaving both Helga and an unconscious Arnold alone.

Helga walked over and sat back down next to Arnold's bedside, taking his left hand in hers.

'It... It's warmer than I remember.'

Leaning over, she kissed Arnold gently on his forehead.

"I'm sorry Arnold, for everything. I'm sorry for starting the argument, I'm sorry for... for breaking up with you, I'm sorry for not listening. Despite what Gerald said, I feel like it IS my fault, but now I am so unsure."

Letting go of Arnold's hand, Helga leaned in once again and placed a small peck on Arnold's lips and said,

"I love you."

Weeks had passed like this. Helga and Gerald would both visit Arnold together, Helga always staying the longest. Eventually, Helga went back to the Boarding House to talk to Arnold's family. It took a lot of strength for her, but she did. Moments were shared between them all and her: She cried with Stella, worked around the Boarding House with Miles and Phil, and even tried to cook sometimes with Gertie. She ended up there everyday.

There was one day when she was there that scared Helga completely. She had gone to the Boarding House after visiting Arnold. Miles and Stella were talking to each other in the kitchen about Arnold, but it wasn't a happy conversation.

"Stella..."

"No Miles! I will not kill our son!"

This took Helga aback.

'Kill... Kill Arnold?'

"Stella the hospital is saying that eventually they wouldn't be able to keep him on life support forever..."

"I don't care! I'll get two maybe three more jobs if I have to! We will not kill our son!"

"Stella... the hospital doesn't think he's going to make it. He's slowly losing more brain function the longer he's in the coma..."

With a gasp, Helga brought her hands to her face and listened to the sound of Stella crying.

"Miles... I can't lose him..."

Helga could hear Miles' voice crack. It was evident that he didn't want to talk about these things with Stella, or just in general. He wanted to hope there was a chance...

"I know... I know... We'll see how things happen, and if need be, we'll decide when the time comes.

Helga couldn't take anymore of the conversation. Turning around, Helga began to cry as she ran out the Boarding House door.

'They don't... They don't think he's going to make it?'

With the more time that passed, the more scared Helga became. With every passing day Arnold was still in a coma, it was just another day towards his absolute end. If Arnold didn't wake up, he would never wake up. Helga continued going to the Boarding House everyday after visiting Arnold.

At some point, Gerald was too sick to go to the hospital with Helga; he caught something the day before from one of the patients they had passed in the hallway. Sitting down once again in her seat, Helga looked at Arnold longingly. In this time, she felt something brush against her hand. Looking down, she noticed something, something that opened her eyes wide and put her in shock. Rushing out of the room, Helga went in search for a nurse.

"Nurse! I... I need a nurse! Quickly!"

Before leaving for the nurse, when she looked down at her hand, there was a remarkable sight. There, brushing against her hand softly, Arnold left hand's fingers moved slightly.

"Nurse!"

* * *

**So, that was this chapter. What's going to happen? Will Arnold be okay? Will Arnold be pulled off of life support? Wasn't Gerald just so awesome? OMG THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME. In other news, I think there's only one chapter left? I don't know, there may be more... I am, however, starting a new fanfic soon... A Letter to My Love... So, yeah. Anyway, review?**


End file.
